Sorrow
by Usorokoaemo
Summary: Angst to the power of...something. This story questions reality and death-an ongoing novel. Not meant for those faint of heart. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.
1. Sorrow

_A/N: Look, the past is the past. It no longer bothers me. I lost my temper, I admit and now looking back I seem so foolish. _

_Will I take this story down? I will not. _

_ This is your warning: This story contains graphic violence and there are some disturbing situations. (Look, it's 'R' rated, how much more do you need? Obviously a lot more. I over estimated you.) Loved characters will "die". Fabricated characters will "die". The damn horse will "die", okay? Oh, and for the mentally challenged, there are quotation marks around the word die. They look like this --- "" and they mean that not everything is as it appears. Thank you for your time and now onto the story, which belongs to me while Legend of Zelda and all characters associated, do not._

Sorrow 

It hadn't occurred to him that the seal might, would, _could_ break. Nor the sages as it seemed. Peace. He savored the word, letting it move about him and slip into his soul. True peace.

The young man moved to stare at his reflection in the mirror, frosty blue eyes of glacier ice, golden sunlit spun hair, muscular but lithe, death beneath the innocence of youth. He studied his features carefully; did anyone see past the mask of courage he had slid over his face? Past the eyes like blue fire, past the heroic grin, past everything into his soul? A single tear threaded its way down his cheek-a temporary scar of grief, pain, and terror.

Link shuddered despite himself, eyeing the golden triangle that was his curse with a cold loathing that almost seemed to chill the air around him. How he hated that vile triangle that dared defy the life of a 16 year old. How he wished beyond all hopes that he could rid himself of it. All he would have to do, his sword, his life, it was so simple, and yet.….

The blue eyes shifted to the land of Hyrule outside, taking in the sheer beauty of it all. Every single life down there depended on him. His duty was to protect them even if it hurt him past the breaking point of any normal Hylian. It was his duty alone, and he _loved_ his people more than anything or anyone, even _her._

As if on cue, a timid knock on the door answered his thoughts. The young hero whirled around, the false mask of heroism sliding back over his tear stained face.

"It's alright, come on in," He told the waiting person, years of practice hiding the rough edge in his voice. He knew before the door opened who it was. "Zelda."

A fair young women clothed in the robes of royalty glided gracefully in, golden crown set upon her silken blond hair, deep blue eyes, pale ivory skin.

_An angel. _Link thought to himself as he did every time he set eyes on Zelda. _My angel? No, Hyrule's angel. _

Zelda's heart skipped a beat, as it always did when she looked into those pure blue eyes. Those eyes, never lying, they were so full of courage, why didn't she have that courage? 

The princesses overlooked the dark flash that burned under those eyes. The fire of death and killing.

"Good morning, Link. I….I suppose you will be leaving?"

Was he imagining the pain he thought he could hear in her voice? His eyes went a bit blurry. Pain. He was no stranger to it and his years of battling and training took over as he forced the back those tears. Zelda did not the see.

Link nodded his head at her. He was ready- dressed and he could go now. As he turned to pick up his sword from where he had laid it on the bed, he could feel those quiet blue eyes, searching, searching for any sign of a goodbye, any hint, _anything._ He would not disappoint her.

He turned quickly, embracing her closely, marveling in her beauty, how the whole of Hyrule's splendor reflected in those sapphire eyes. The kiss lasted only seconds as for warrior's blood was rising. The hero could wait to no longer. Hyrule needed him. 

He left Zelda in his chamber, she was leaning against the door in a dazed stuper. All the better; he could leave with out painful goodbyes. Farewells that lasted forever, burnt into his heart leaving never healing scars.

Epona, ah Epona. He buried his face into her sweet smelling mane, letting her warmth that was physical as well as spiritual flow through him. His beloved horse.

Tracing his hands along the hard coiled muscles rippling beneath a shimmering coat of copper, he let the horse nuzzle him, the corners of his lips twitched upwards. Here was one who was true, one who didn't hide behind a mask, he could lean on her until the end and Epona loved him.

Mounting his steed, he leaned forward, whispering into her long velvet ears, Epona whinnied and stamped a powerful hind leg, she, like her rider, was a born warrior. Link thought he could almost hear her saying.

_"Let's go Link, you and I. I promise to be with you until the end. This is our fate, which we share. Let us go." _

The young man finally gave in to the grin that had been slowly creeping up on him as they burst out of the stable to gallop with the wind. To race it. He felt his heart pound madly in perfect unison with the beast below him. Felt the melody of the wind whipping past him, renewing his soul. The beating rhythm that pulsated around him in tune with each step the horse took and the rhythm took on a song, their song, Epona's Song. 

"Dear Hyrule, my love, my true love, I have come!" Link's voice carried on the wind, bringing a sense of hope and peace as he rode astride his steed away from Hyrule into the Lost Woods, onward to destiny. 

He didn't question the feeling that had risen with in him, that beckoned, that pulled him relentlessly toward the deep unfortold depths of hidden secrets lurking in the forest. 

She watched the blood run down her hands and spatter on the death paled face. She matched the empty eyes' stare with her own evil ones and ran a crimson hand over the cold lips, and her own twisted into a cruel smile. 

"I've been freed, finally. I will bathe Hyrule in it's people's own blood! I will listen to their sweet screams of agony, and I, I will laugh at them as they plead for a painless death." 

Straightening, the figure ran a pale hand, smooth as spider silk, glowing like the moon through flowing black hair. The black cloth wrapped about her neck and lower face was spattered with blood. She licked full, bloody lips under the cloth, relishing in the salty flavor. And then, she laughed. Her laughter was that of death: a cold cruel sound, so smooth, sinuous and intoxicating that it was dangerous in itself. And under it all, echoed in her cold laughter, the screams of many voices, rising in an eternal plea for mercy. 

Link stopped to get an idea of his surroundings, after a quick inspection, he concluded that he was on near the eastern edge of the forest. Why he did not know. He only felt with his born instinct that had allowed him to survive as a warrior for so long, the only part of himself he knew he could trust. It was than he felt a pain so deep, so intense that he screamed and fell from Epona yelling obscure vocalisms. No one was there to help him when he felt that evilness lock onto him, nor was anyone there when he passed out flat on the ground, vulnerable to the world. 

"Oh, oh my God! Link!" Zelda's piercing shriek ran throughout the castle, causing its stonewalls to echo and re-echo the sound as if the very stones where screaming with her. The dainty dish of glass she had been holding shattered upon the ground as the princess sank down with it, hands pressed to her gaping mouth in horror, face pale as death and eyes wide and unseeing. 

It didn't take Impa long to burst into Zelda's room, a matter of seconds for the Sheiken warrior, but it was already too late and Zelda was beyond help. 

Link awoke with a start, something warm and salty was trickling into his mouth, causing him to cough and gag. Spitting and hacking, the Hyrulian shook his head, trying to clear his vision and windpipe. A sickly smell burned his nose and brought him even closer to consciousness and he struggled to pierce the black darkness that had enveloped him. It wasn't until the pungent odor clicked something in his mind did he sit up with a yell of horror and recognition. 

His face bumped into something warm and furry, his heart caught in his throat and a chill ran throughout him, he was afraid to look, much too afraid, and yet, as if out of his control, his head turned and fixed on the source of the smell of death. Immediately he wished he hadn't. 

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! _This cannot be happening!"_

Hanging like a grotesque piñata above his head was a horse, not just any horse, _his_ horse, Epona. 

Her hind legs where broken and maimed, tied to a tree limb by a crimson rope. Blood ran in streaks down her copper hide, out of her gaping mouth and flowed from the terrible bloody mess that had been her throat. This was the liquid that had been dripping steadily into his face, her blood, her life, had been dripping into his mouth and down his throat. 

Link gagged, retched, and turned away, he tried not to look in her eyes, afraid lest they be pained or even worse, accusing. 

Stumbling drunkly away from death and sorrow, he collapsed at the edge of a stream, trying in vain to rid himself of the blood that he had been stained with. Though he managed to get most of it off, his hands remained dyed a deep crimson red that shocked and disgusted him for no matter how long and hard he scrubbed, the pain would not go away, and neither would his blood-stained hands. 

Reaching for his Master Sword, he instinctively sought comfort from it, but when he unsheathed it and saw it's wondrous blade he threw it away as if burned. 

"Arg!" He screamed, voice raw and hoarse. Its blade was dripping blood, and he knew whose it was. 

Link sat there for a moment, just sat, staring in horror at the sword, blood of enemies was one thing, the blood of a friend's was something totally different, and it made him sick. A harsh sob tore though him and he shook violently, biting his lip as he fought the grief and heart throbbing pain. He lost the battle. And so, the Hero of Time, Wielder of the Master Sword, Bearer of the Ocarina of Time, and Savoir of Hyrule lay on the blood stained grass and sobbed like a child. 


	2. Fallen Angels

_The princess, the princess! _

Whispers echoed around the castle, blowing through it like the prelude to a terrible storm. Maids scurried around, stopping to murmur to one another, women covered their children's ears and the men paced worriedly. The whole of Hyrule was dripping in chaos, tears, and whispers. 

Impa sat alone and bowed from worry and despair. The stress of her task was beginning to break her even as she sat, clutching the still hand of her princess. Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks and dripped upon the fallen angel of Hyrule. 

_Flying, I am flying! _

He flexed his wings, the white pure wings of an angel as he soared above the peaceful expanses of Hyrule. Something caught his eye and he dove, a trail of white following him down to the target he sought. 

Evil red eyes, mighty muscles that rippled under a torn leathery hide, a fanged mouth that curved into a grin that somehow held amusement, hate, and an evil mirth when it should be impossible. 

_Ganon! _

The sword appeared in his hands, he knew the feel of it so well, and it felt and knew him too. He could almost feel is responding to his touch, as his life brought it into being and it's strength kept him in life. So was this never-ending circle he knew so well and loved. 

The talons reached toward him, dripping blood and pain. 

He drew back his hands, taunt, preparing, ready, matching the hate Ganon had of him, venting rage against rage. 

The mouth of Ganon opened wide. 

AND HE STRUCK! 

He struck for all, sending his heart and soul into the blow of the mighty sword. 

And the monster fell, his mouth opening in a silent howl of anger, pain, and a hate so strong that the sword wielder fell back upon his wings, there was a snapping sound and one of his wings was gone. 

Gaping at the maimed wing, he stumbled back into a pool of Ganon's blood, felt it burn him, eating away, fear rose in his throat, than pain like no other as his other wing burned away and so he was left wingless and bound to earth. 

Tears feel from his eyes, but they weren't clear, they were crimson and thick, tears of blood. And than, right than, he looked up, looked over Ganon's oozing carcass and into something else, someone else. And this someone was more horrible and terrible than his being could handle, the hate and pure evilness that humbled Ganon's rolled over him, surged into him, poisoned his blood and darkened his soul. And his mortal body could not handle the intensity of it all, he exploded. 

"Ahhhh!" Link sat up screaming, sweat was dripping off of his face and seeping through his clothes to mix with the dried blood. The Master Sword was at his throat, someone was holding it. 

Impa chewed her bottom lip and twisted the handle of her dagger. The stress of being ruler of all Hyrule was too much for her; the townspeople were in a state of panic while the royal guard was immobilized in shock. It couldn't get any worse. 

"Lady Impa! Urgent message from the look out at Lost Woods!" 

Impa sighed. Maybe it could. 

The beast growled as it slunk out of the forest, lights and torches shone at it and were reflected back from its blood red eyes. Saliva dripped from its open maw, a forked tongue flickered out and tasted the sweet smell of fear. The soldier didn't have time to scream, the beast was hungry for blood. 

Link found himself looking into the narrowed crimson eyes of a young man. He struggled to speak against the sword pressing against his throat so hard that the blood of life flowing through his veins began to leak out and drip upon the sword. It was strange, to spill his own blood upon the sword that had shed enemy blood so many times in the past. The young elfin boy was aware of the raw cold power pulsating in time with his heart from the sword and for once, felt the terror of being threatened with the Master of all Swords. 

"Stand." The other adolescent spoke, his voice was calm and smooth as the velvet sky that spread across the world, it held a deep undertone of strong command. Link stood as if by reflex. 

"Look at me." 

The young warrior clad in green rose his eyes that sparked like blue lightning and met those scarlet ones that reflected the red of his spilled blood upon the sword. Those red eyes pulsed with the life that ran through Link's veins, the color of a warrior's blood. 

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Link straightened, pushing the sword dangerously deep into his life vein so that he could meet the stranger head on. Upon doing so, he immediately cried out and jumped back, forgetting the sword. 

"Shei-Zelda?!" 

The other young man narrowed his eyes and the look he gave Link, a chaotic mixture of hesitancy, fear, hate, and confusion that churned like a sea of darkness in a storm chilled him, this young man was defiantly not the spirit of Hyrule, there was nothing angelic about those cold eyes. 

"Who are you, why are you here?" 

Link locked eyes one more with the strange Sheikan. 

"I am Link, Hero of Time, Bearer of the Master Sword which you hold. I know not why I am here or how I got here." 

"That's what they all say." Came the reply. "You are a stranger, there are enough of your kind," 

Link had no time to react, before he had finished his sentence, the Sheikan warrior had thrown himself upon the Hero of Time, Master Sword drawn. 


	3. A Glimpse of Pure Ecstasy

Faraway in Hyrule Impa was abruptly jerked awake. The sword she always kept under her pillow sprang as if alive to her hands and still in the realms of dream she attacked. There was terrific crash that died away into a pure sweet tone that rang true. Impa dropped her mighty sword from nerveless hands and sat back upon her bed, staring dumbly at the steel shield next to her bed. The Sheikan warrior had cut it clean in half as easily as a knife cuts butter. Gasping for breath, unable to stop her heart from pounding as if it were attempting to escape her body, Impa stood and slipped out of her room. The hairs on the back of the Sheiken's neck began pricking in a sudden chill. If she had stayed a few moments longer she would have realized that the ringing tone of the broken shield had begun to change. If she had listened she might have detected Sheik's song singing from her room. It was a ghostly melody that chimed quietly through out the castle. The stones caught the vibrations, and the castle began to sing. 

The sword in all of its shining glory fell toward its master, death's light gleaming almost manically from within its silver blade. Link watched it approaching, this was it, this was death. He didn't know why he felt so calm after all, he was about to die alone in this strange world but he faced death now, defied it. 

_"I am not afraid of you!" _The young warrior thought to himself as he faced his own weapon of destruction. 

_"You do not frighten me, I am your master!" _

And then the sword had fallen. 

Crimson eyes of terrible fury burned in the darkness. The eyes belonged to a creature that had cleverly hid itself after taking its first victim. Hyrule's protectors had not yet discovered it but the beast was hungry. It needed flesh and now it slunk out from its forest cover. The beast was on the hunt again. 

Impa sat outside on one of the turrets reveling in the silence of the night. It was completely still outside but for a fresh breeze that amused itself by gently running its soft fingers through her hair. The moon had begun her usual journey through the night skies and her radiance lit up the land of Hyrule before the Sheikan warrior. All seemed well, but beneath the tranquility she knew there was darkness. 

_"Even the fields are silent, where are the skull children?" _ Impa shivered involuntarily. Ever since the people of Hyrule's town began to disappear there had been something dark growing. When Link had left to protect his people the hero had never come back. The reports of missing soldiers were quickly becoming more frequent and Zelda continued to fade away. The Sheikan could feel Hyrule's life fading with that of its angel. 

_"Oh Hero of Time, Savior of Light what has become of you? Hyrule is weeping!, She is bleeding! We beg of you, our hero, return to us." _

Clang! There was a clash and a flash of blinding light, Link felt a searing pain surge through his left shoulder and race through his arm, he feel to his knees. 

_"So this is what it's like to die."_ He thought quietly, knowing that the weakness spreading through his body was smothering him, dousing the spirit within him. The pain soon faded into a numb chill that hungrily devoured his body. 

_"It doesn't really hurt…do my enemies feel this way when I kill them? Did Gannon sink into this dark cold rest as I am now?"_ Part of him was crying out, his heart was pounding at his chest as if begging him to let it out; his warrior's heart didn't want to die.  
_"It doesn't matter," _He whispered to no one but his dying body. _"I'm lost and alone, my steed lies dead upon the ground, my sword has been dipped into its master's blood. My only regret is not having seen fair Hyrule one more time…nor its angel. A pity, one that burns. Not that it matters, I give up my spirit to you, dear Hyrule, may you bloom in peace even without your hero. Farwell, fair angel, you will never find my body you will never know. I am sorry I have failed, forgive me." _And then the raising dark entirely engulfed the Hero of Time. 

Link was again flying, this time above a world he had never seen before yet still fair and lush, blooming with life and health. He drifted like a lone cloud, calm and at peace, floating on pure white wings that flashed like lightening upon steel. There was a soft breeze carrying him upward, ever upward, he didn't resist but gave in to the call. 

Soon the land had faded and now he was above the clouds and soaring higher, never looking back only intent on going up. He broke a layer of high-level clouds and was almost blinded by a golden light that's radiance outshone the sun and stars in the sky. Its beauty could only be described as divine; he had to shield his eyes against the terrible yet beautiful brilliance. 

_"I am home, at last."_ Link thought to himself, nearing the end of his goal. But as his wings carried him toward the entrance to beyond something stopped him. Something huge and powerful yet shone with a cold magnificence that made him recoil. This being was so bright that he didn't dare look directly at it but averted his eyes. 

_"You cannot pass!" _The being cried in a terrible melody of dancing light and chiming chords that hummed and murmured, vibrating through Link to his very core where they stayed, still singing inside of his soul even after the echoes had died. 

_"I am so weary, please, let me enter."_ Link whispered, his voice sounding harsh and feeble compared to the mighty power of the being he faced. 

_"You cannot pass!"_ The divinity repeated this time with a hint of impatience. _"You have yet to complete your task, and I as the guardian turn you away! You cannot pass!" _

_"Please,"_ The hero was trembling, his wings were tiring. _"I need but to rest."_

_"Go back!" _The voice thundered, its fury blasting from it in waves of staggering power and light, cowering Link. _"You have a responsibility to fulfill. Do not forget what you stand for oh Hero. Do not forget. Do not forget what this stands for!" _

Something huge rose from behind the guardian, it shone with glory and a holy strength. As if carved from the sun's core it glistened of gold and priceless value. It's peak sharper than the edge of any blade, its three symbols blazed of the heavens. 

Link recognized it, and cried out, tears stinging his eyes. His hand, of its own accord, rose to reach longingly toward the triforce. It strained against its masters will, the hand that held that wretched triangle strove to reach what had risen beyond the gate. 

_"No!"_ He screamed, pulling back. _"Never! I am not ready! I will go back!"_

And the being bent down in such a way that its lips touched Link's hand, the hand that burned of unrestrained golden power. Than, its hand, if that's what you could call it, gently laid itself upon Link's breast. 

_"Do not lose faith."_ The being whispered gently, tilting Link's face towards its own. _"The triforce may give power but the heart is what makes the hero. Farewell until the time we meet again."_ And it released him, his wings disappeared and he fell back to earth and his body. 


	4. A Life Spared

"So you're awake." 

The Hero of Time jerked upright and instantly regretted the sudden movement when his body screamed out to him. Closing his eyes he carefully lay back once more and inhaled deeply. It smelled of fire and forest….and blood. 

Link shivered involuntarily and automatically he reached for his sword knowing even before he extending his hand that it wasn't there. 

"Why didn't you kill me?" He whispered, licking cracked lips that tasted of sweat and blood. "Why didn't you finish me off?" 

"I tried." The voice held a quiet sort of laughter. "That blow should have killed you…but it didn't." Now the Sheiken's (for Link had recognized the voice from the beginning) voice held a sharp note of curiosity. 

"What?" Link's voice cracked and he coughed dryly, unable to continue. 

"I've heard the old teachings but to see it for myself…" The young man trailed off and in the following silence Link found time to gain his voice back. 

"Teachings?" He croaked, and he opened eyes of amazing blue, dulled by fatigue and sorrow. Those deep scarlet eyes held his gaze for a moment and then Sheik lifted the Master Sword from its sheath. 

Link recognized it and also his blood upon it. Despite himself the young hero smiled in a way that was neither pleasant nor natural. Instead it was a twisted mockery of one in which his lips forced themselves into the vague shape of something he'd once taught them. Sheik, however was apparently too caught up in thought to notice. 

Long moments drifted by for one in a pained haze and for the other in a thoughtful dream. After an indistinct passage of time had passed Sheik awoke from his musing with a start to find the warrior, Link, unconscious once again. The Sheiken frowned a frown directed more to himself than to his wounded wanderer as if debating something of great importance. The moment of uncertainty was soon resolved as Sheik sighed and disappeared only to return with the now unsoiled Master Sword, which he laid upon the young man's breast. 

"We shall see yet, dear traveler_._ Who are you?" But of course, only silence answered. 

"What? Another one?" Impa's hands, of their own accord, began to restlessly slide themselves along her dagger's blade. An old habit of hers left over from bygone battles lost in time's fading memories. 

The soldier knelt before her, head bowed with grief and fatigue. His heaving chest was splattered with the blood of his comrades. Tears ran unchecked down his grimy face and dripped silently down to the embrace of the castle's worn old stones. 

"Yes, 'm Lady. I'm greatly sorrowed to bring you the news." His voice was ragged and it wavered unsteadily as if shaken from within. "But…but." He broke off and fumbled with a dirty cloth, using it to smear away the tears, which continued to fall. "Took 'em, the beast did." He sobbed. "Took 'em with claws 'n teeth. Never seen naught like it. Arrows 'n blades would just break upon it's hide. It ate up whole lit torches 'n swallowed 'em whole just like the rest of my comrades." 

Impa offered a clean kerchief, which the soldier took with trembling hands. "But did you see it close up? Did you get close enough to see it?" The soldier shook his head and blew his nose loudly. 

"T'was too dark and it ate up the fire before we could see it. Ate up everyone in my party. The only one left I am. The only one left."  



End file.
